The present invention relates generally to a material dispersing device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nozzle for dispersing of material in a controlled manner.
Steam generating systems frequently produce superheated steam and deliver that steam to utilization devices such as steam turbines or the like. Steam desuperheaters are used for reducing and controlling the temperature of a steam flow. There are several extremely good economic and technical reasons for desuperheating. Many devices that utilize steam are designed to operate with a supply of steam at a specified temperature. In addition, because superheated steam can reach temperatures that damage the utilizing devices, close control is maintained over the superheated temperature of the steam. Where the steam is produced at a temperature higher than that required, a desuperheater device can lower the temperature by spraying cooling water into the flow upstream of the steam utilizing device. Once sprayed into the steam flow, the cooling water evaporates, drawing energy from the steam and thereby lowering the steam temperature.
In some applications, fluid is injected in the same direction as the steam or compressible gas flow and a downstream sensor, typically a thermocouple, is used to measure the reduced temperature of the steam. The temperature difference between a predetermined setting and that sensed by the sensor, is converted to a control signal used to control the flow of water to the desuperheater device. Thus, temperature controllability of the steam is limited by a control valve used to restrict fluid flow to the desuperheater device. Efficient desuperheating use of the injected liquid is maximized by reducing the size of water droplets injected into the steam flow.
Many conventional desuperheaters simply inject or use fixed nozzles to spray cooling liquid directly into a flow of steam within a conduit such as a pipe. Although such devices have generally operated satisfactorily, many have suffered from the disadvantage that they provide insufficient control over the vaporization, thereby making it difficult to effectively and accurately control the steam temperature. For example, injected cooling water that does not quickly evaporate may collect at the bottom of the conduit and evaporate therefrom in an uncontrolled manner, making precise control of the steam temperature difficult. Furthermore, unvaporized water can cause erosion and thermal stresses in the pipe, resulting in failure of the pipe conduit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a nozzle that allows for the injection of a cooling fluid into processed steam or compressible gas with additional mixing control capability. Similarly, there is a need for a nozzle that allows for precise temperature controllability of a compressible gas or processed steam.
The foregoing needs are met, to a great extent, by the present invention where, in one aspect, a nozzle for delivering liquid or compressible gas material has a cylindrical housing with a central, cylindrical cavity having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet. The nozzle also has a plunger inserted into the fluid outlet of the housing so that the plunger and the housing form a fluid path. The plunger is variably moveable between a first position and a second position. A plunger stop is attached to the housing at the fluid inlet. A spring retainer is attached to the plunger. At least one spring is disposed between the housing and spring retainer to urge the plunger towards the first position.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for delivering vaporized material in which the steps of biasing a plunger moveable relative to a housing, with a fluid passage defined by the housing and the plunger, towards a first position; and providing fluid pressure to the fluid passage to urge the plunger away from the first position are performed.
In another aspect, the invention provides the ability to control particle size of fluid discharge and control distribution of fluid and/or gas within a radial or circumferential discharge pattern.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides the ability to concentrate fluid and/or gas within the discharge pattern as desired.
In another aspect, the invention provides the ability to control the degree of the exit angle of the gas and/or liquid without having to physically alter the position or placement of the nozzle.
Although the above description illustrates a nozzle for dispersing fluid for desuperheating steam, the nozzle may be used for a wide variety of purposes, and the nozzle may be used to disperse a wide variety of materials. For example, in addition to fluid, the nozzle may be utilized to disperse solids, powders and/or gases. The nozzle may also be utilized for the cleaning of industrial equipment such as boilers and vessels. The nozzle may also be used to apply fluid to large surfaces and/or products ranging from pharmaceutical tablets to machinery.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract included below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.